1. Field
This embodiment relates to a lighting apparatus.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as LED) is an energy element that converts electric energy into light energy. The LED has advantages of high conversion efficiency, low power consumption and a long life span. As the advantages are widely spread, more and more attentions are now paid to a lighting apparatus using the LED. In consideration of the attention, manufacturer producing light apparatuses are now producing and providing various lighting apparatuses using the LED.
The lighting apparatus using the LED are generally classified into a direct lighting apparatus and an indirect lighting apparatus. The direct lighting apparatus emits light emitted from the LED without changing the path of the light. The indirect lighting apparatus emits light emitted from the LED by changing the path of the light through reflecting means and so on. Compared to the direct lighting apparatus, the indirect lighting apparatus mitigates to some degree the intensified light emitted from the LED and protects the eyes of users.